tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger
Category:Sentai Season Category:Fanon Osha'' Sentai Kodaiunger (おしゃ せんたい こだいうんげｒ- Osha Sentai Kodaijā), translated as '''Time Squadron Ancient Travel Ranger, '''is the fan-made season of Super Sentai. It`s an ancient/time travel themed season. Production * ''to be added Plot Five time heroes travel back to time to save all the dimensions & the future from the evil. However, their robot captain (Robot Time Captain) told them that there`s a underground dimension portal & in the underground dimension, there`s a demonic nightmarish kingdom called "Deathdemon Empire" & they found out that Deathdemon Empire will rise again & destroy the world & dimensions with darkness & nightmares & they will rule the world. But, 5 time heroes got their way to stop the demonic nightmares spreading all around the world & creating the nightmare dimensions & they can save the world. Characters Rangers Main article: Kodaiungers KodaiRed KodaiBlack KodaiBlue KodaiYellow KodaiPink KodaiGold KodaiOrange KodaiPurple Allies * Robot Time Captain * Commander Odautshi * General Totiauso * Vivi Baoiu * Miu Tushi * Mrs Nudioa * Mr Ozziu * Luki Dunia * Mr Dunigo * Mrs Gabutoi * Dr Keuio * Geli Ouza * Tai Ferio Minor article: Minor characters in Osha Sentai Kodaiunger Deathdemon Empire * Emperor Demonic Hellgerua * Venom Viper Fang Salamdares * Dark Curse General Demiaous * Hell Princess of Darkness Badabaus * Nightmare Demon Yakouzas * Underworld Hades Warrior Gaougax * Knight Guard Toxic Dark Mixouxa * Hell Alien Tentacles of Curse * Monstrous King Hades of Demon * Kajika Sentai Deathranger (Death Red, Death Blue, Death Yellow, Death Black & Death Pink) * Nightmare Creep Mask * Deathrobo * Dark Hell Robo * Mega Dark Hell Robo * Ultimate Demonic Hell Robo * Final Super Majin Nightmare Robo * Nightmare Beasts * Gangao * Denhou * Jujina * Heuasg * Thantarus * Vexius * Nakouha * Chimoaco * Xesgua * Kikufir * Suterae * Magasu * Jeegado * Minouhar * Hafoju * Bomtexu * Hexwex * Creepoas * Zazzoga * Laesohu * Kanhujka * Varosue * Firthop * Linhso * Chadjop * Madoju * Eldaogo * Xerojad * Squgadirus * Papaduha * Quzcda * Rogsadu * Anhgsa * Siuohga * 35.Kidaogx * Namouhma * Tenbaopa * Babaouga * Oxaoxgu * Wexxex * Nigadght * Umizamo * Aluphka * Onabuxmas * Yikougaex * Hidoax * Ghusgao * Vipdao * Hellgurao * Fliohai Planet of Hades * Lord Posion Demon Flanba * Underworld Super-Majin Beast * Darkness Warrior Vuhopas * Great Knight Sawblade * Sir Dark Chaos Octojaw Others * Lord Toxic Hell Linjha * Demon Darkness Knight Gateyuo * Grunts * Zomhexxes * Voiduaogs * Muamjaws * Yarukgas * Farnvados Arsenal Main article:Arsenal (Kodaiunger) Transformation Devices * Transformation Travel Drive Traveler * Transformation Warrior Key Sword & Blaster * Transformation Spinning Gun Ancient Blaster Multi-Use Devices * Time Compasses Individual Weapons and Team Weapon * Ancient Time Travel Blaster * Time Sword * Time Blaster * Red Sword * Black Spear * Blue Axe * Yellow Lance * Pink Crossbow * Orange Daggers * Purple Claws